pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
I, Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time)
This page is for I, Zombie Brain Busters in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. In these Brain Busters, the gameplay is similar to the original I, Zombie, but with zombies that fit each time period. Ancient Egypt To unlock the I, Zombie Key Gate in Ancient Egypt, you need five keys. You will unlock the Slow Moss when you unlock this Key Gate. I, Zombie I Pre-level talk Crazy Dave: These ancient zombies aren't so bad. Penny: What makes you say that, User Dave? Crazy Dave: They asked me really nicely to help them practice invading our ancient house! Penny: My calculations predict that you said yes. Crazy Dave: You're right! Zombies *Mummy Zombie (50 sun) *Conehead Mummy (75 sun) *Ra Zombie* (75 sun) *Ra Zombie auto-collects suns dropped by damaged or eaten Sunflowers, and any suns collected by a Ra Zombie are worth 30, rather than the usual 25. This can mount up if it collects lots of sun. Plants *Sunflower *Peashooter *Iceberg Lettuce *Potato Mine Layout There are four columns of plants, all the plants are arranged randomly in their rows. The top row has two Sunflowers, a Peashooter and an Iceberg Lettuce. The row below has one Sunflower, two Peashooters and a Potato Mine. The middle row has four Peashooters. The row below has three Sunflowers and a Potato Mine. The bottom row has one Sunflower, two Iceberg Lettuces and a Peashooter. Strategy Use a basic zombie and a Ra Zombie in the middle row (making sure the basic zombie gets spudowed), then attack the top row with regular or conehead zombies (depending on the positioning of the Peashooter and Lettuce), than attack the other rows however you want, as you'll have plenty of sun. I, Zombie II Pre-level talk Crazy Dave: I wonder if we can teach the zombies how to get past Bloomerangs? Penny: This is a bad idea User Dave. Zombies *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy (125 sun) *Camel Zombies (100 sun) Plants *Sunflower *Bloomerang *Bonk Choy *Wall-nut *Slow Moss Layout There are five columns of plants, all the plants are arranged randomly in their rows unless stated otherwise. The top row has three Sunflowers, a Bonk Choy and a Wall-nut. The Wall-nut will always be in front of the Bonk Choy. The row below that has two Bloomerangs, two Sunflowers and a Slow Moss. The middle row has (from left to right): two Bloomerangs, a Bonk Choy, a Wall-nut and a Slow Moss. The row below that has two Slow Moss, a Bloomerang and two Sunflowers. The bottom row has three Bonk Choys and two Sunflowers. Strategy The top row can easily be beaten by a Buckethead or pair of Coneheads, so get the Sun from that row, then move onto the row below, which can usually be beaten by a Buckethead too. The middle row should be left until last, so send Camels into the bottom row and a Buckethead into the row above, then use an all-out Buckethead attack on the middle row once you have the sun. I, Zombie III Pre-level talk Crazy Dave: I've gone mad with Repeaters! Penny: User Dave, you should stop helping the zombies. Crazy Dave: But I'm CRAAAAAAAZY!!! Zombies *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Explorer Zombie (150 sun) *Pharaoh Zombie (175 sun) Plants *Sunflower *Repeater *Wall-nut *Iceberg Lettuce *Potato Mine Layout There are five columns of plants, all the plants are arranged randomly in their rows unless stated otherwise. The top row has two Repeaters, two Iceberg Lettuces and a Potato Mine. The row below has (from left to right): three Sunflowers, a Repeater and a Wall-nut. The middle row has an Iceberg Lettuce, two Potato Mines, a Repeater and a Wall-nut. The bottom two rows have four Sunflowers, two Wall-nuts and four Repeaters positioned randomly. Strategy Send an Explorer into the row below the top to get all three Sunflowers, and repeat this in the bottom two rows. After that, send two Pharaohs into the middle row and two more in the top row, and you should win! Pirate Seas To unlock the I, Zombie Key Gate in the Pirate Seas, you need five keys. You will unlock the Peanut Gun when you unlock this Key Gate. In these Brain Busters, the rows without planks can only be attacked by a few zombies. Those zombie types can also attack rows with planks. I, Zombie I Pre-level talk Crazy Dave: Guess what? Penny: What? Crazy Dave: Pirates are going to practice attacking our boat! Penny: ... Zombies *Pirate Zombie (50 sun) *Conehead Pirate (75 sun) *Swashbuckler Zombie (75 sun) Plants *Sunflower *Peashooter *Threepeater *Spring Bean Layout There are five columns of plants, all the plants are arranged randomly in their rows unless stated otherwise. The top row has three Sunflowers and two Peashooters. The row below has a Threepeater, two Peashooters and two Sunflowers. The middle row has no plank, and has four Sunflowers and a Spring Bean (the Spring Bean is always at the far right). The row below has a Threepeater, two Peashooters and two Sunflowers. The bottom row has five Peashooters. Strategy Use two Coneheads on the top row to begin, then take out the Threepeater rows with three Coneheads each (or less, if the attacking plants are near the front). Now send two Swashbucklers into the middle row to eat the Sunflowers, and then swarm the bottom row with lots of Coneheads. I will finish this page later. I, Zombie II Pre-level talk Crazy Dave: Penny, have you got any spare barrels? Penny: No. Why do you ask? Crazy Dave: Because of the Barrel Rolling Zombies! Penny: Oh no, not this again. Zombies *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate (125 sun) *Swashbuckler Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie (150 sun) Plants *Sunflower *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Wall-nut *Snapdragon Layout There are five columns of plants, all the plants are arranged randomly in their rows unless stated otherwise. The top row has no plank, and from left to right, four Sunflowers and a Kernel-pult. The row below has (from left to right) a Snapdragon, a Wall-nut, another Snapdragon, another Wall-nut and a Sunflower. The middle row has two Spikeweeds, a Kernel-pult, a Wall-nut and a Sunflower. The row below has (from left to right) a Sunflower, three Snapdragons and a Spikeweed. The bottom row is the same as the top row. Strategy Send a Barrel Roller into the row below top to break through the row and (if the barrel gets broken) send Imps into the adjacent rows. Get rid of the Sunflowers in the top row with a Swashbuckler, then send two Bucketheads into the row above the bottom, and then a Swashbuckler in the bottom row. For the middle row, go for an all-out Buckethead attack. I, Zombie III Pre-level talk Crazy Dave: Do you know what today is? Penny: What? Crazy Dave: Pirate bird day! Zombies *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Seagull Zombie (75 sun) *Pirate Captain Zombie* (225 sun) *If you tap a Pirate Captain Zombie that has its parrot, you can tap on a plant and the parrot will try to steal that plant. Plants *Sunflower *Coconut Cannon* *Kernel-pult *Wall-nut *If a zombie is in the same row as a Coconut Cannon, it will fire whenever ready. Layout There are five columns of plants, all the plants are arranged randomly in their rows unless stated otherwise. The top row has (from left to right) a Kernel-pult, three Sunflowers and a Wall-nut. The row below has no plank, four Sunflowers and a Kernel-pult. The middle row has (from left to right) a Coconut Cannon, two Kernel-pults and two Wall-nuts. The row below has no plank, two Kernel-pults and three Wall-nuts. The bottom row is the same as the top row, but with two Kernel-pults at the left and only two Sunflowers. Strategy Send two Coneheads into the top row, and once you've beaten that row, do the same in the bottom with three Coneheads instead (just in case). Use two Pirate Captains in rows you've beaten and use the Parrots to steal Kernel-pults in the rows without planks (starting with the row with four Sunflowers). When there are no Kernel-pults in those rows without planks, use a Seagull in each row to beat them, then in the middle row send a Buckethead to make the Coconut Cannon waste its shot, then after the Cannon shoots, send in some more Buckethead reinforcements with your spare sun. Category:Brain Busters